herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mele
Mele (メレ, Mere) is a user of the Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist (臨獣カメレオン拳, Rinjū Kamereonken) style, which focuses on stealth and accurate attacks. She later came to fight alongside and identify with the Gekirangers. He was portrayed by Yuka Hirata. History Mele was among of the Rinjūken Users who died during the GekiRin Rebellion. Years later, Mele was among the first of the Rinrinsi brought back from the dead by Rio and fell in love with him at first sight. Since then, she pledged her heart to him and no other. She is cruel, sinister, and malevolent, so she finds satisfaction in intimidating the weak. Mele is the one who carries out the plans and has many other kyonshi Rio brought back at her command, making a few exceptions to perfect herself while arrogantly stating her opponents' fortune of facing her. She possesses a more powerful Beast-Man Form, armed with two sais and able to use her tongue as a weapon. Unfortunately for her, Rio labels this technique as "lacking in both efficiency and force." However, Mele proves her loyalty to Rio when Braco offered her a second chance at life, only to kill him after snapping the three remaining True Poison off him, saying "being by Rio" is life. After this, it seems that Rio might respect her somewhat, as he places her in charge during his absence to revive Kata. Mele eventually began to distrust Kata and his methods, especially when seeing Rio in a madden state of mind, deciding to revive the other Fist Demons to save Rio. But in an unexpected turn, Mele is recognized by Rageku as being stronger than Rio, eventually becoming a student under Rageku after proving herself by fighting Sha-Fu. After Rio's defeat, Mele attempts to restrain him from getting himself killed, realizing that Sha-Fu's words about Rio have some truth. Though saddened to see Rio reduced to serving Maku, she is assured by Long that Rio would be back on top, having her follow Hihi to understand the meaning behind it. When Mele lost face with Rio when she suggested an easy road to gaining the Fury Confrontation Ki, Mele is convinced by Long to take out Gou Fukami to win back Rio. However, it resulted with her being the first to face and be defeated by GekiViolet, a humiliation that she managed to survive. She is told to obtain the Virtuous Beast Sword so Rio can enter the Beast Origin Village. But she lacked the dishonesty to obtain the weapon until Long used her love for Rio to break her personal taboo to get the artifact, gaining her own Fury Confrontation Ki as a result. Once she frees Rio, she accompanies him to the Beast Origin Village, where her potential is unlocked due to Beast-Fist God SaiDain's Beast Power Blooming, despite being undead. She joins Rio in learning how to harness the Mythical Beast-Fist's power, undergoing the Blood-Oath Ceremony which during her time in the Gen Jūken, Mere is reborn as a Genshou, mastering the Genjū Phoenix-Ken style. Eventually, growing suspicious of Long's motives conflicting with Rio's, Mele investigates him to uncover his true agenda. Once learning the truth from interrogating Sanyo, Mele manages to save Rio from Long's scheme and carry him away. Despite her valiant efforts to protect Rio, though, Long manages to knock Mele unconscious, and she is taken hostage to be tortured by Long himself. However, she is rescued by both the Gekirangers and a motivated Rio, who finally reciprocates her feelings towards him. Seeing Rio purging the Mythical Ki from his body, she renounces her position as a Phantom General as an act of love before joining the Gekirangers in fighting Long to return the favor for saving her. After Long was supposedly defeated, Mele was invited to live at SCRTC along with Rio. However, both Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami still had reservations about the two of them being there because of their actions in the Confrontation Beast Hall. To rectify this, she decides to undergo the Fist Judgment to cleanse herself of her sins, knowing full well that her life may be sacrificed in the process. After reminiscing about the time she spent in the Confrontation Beast Hall before it was burned to the ground by Rio, she takes on Ran in the Fist Judgment, intending to end her life. However, Long's interference changed the scenario as she pushes the Gekirangers out of the way to receive a fatal injury from Long's jaws. After some parting words to Rio, she dies in his arms; her body turning to dust as her soul awaited him at the other side. During the finale, Mele, alongside Rio, guides the three Gekirangers inside an astral Confrontation Beast Hall, revealing the Fist Demons before them and showing the path to unifying the two Beast Fist schools. Mele is later revived during the events of Go-onger vs. Gekiranger. Somehow, Mele came back for Legend War against the Zangyack Empire, her power made into a Ranger Key that ended up with Basco ta Jolokia before the Gokaigers took it and later relinquish it and the other Ranger Keys. See also *Camille - Power Rangers counterpart in Jungle Fury. *Mele in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Undead Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Defectors Category:Sidekicks Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Damsels Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated